FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a child in a W-sitting position. In this position, the medial aspect of both knees contacts the ground and the child's lower legs and feet extend outwardly and away from the knees. W-sitting can cause various short term and long term effects on a child's hips, knees, ankles and gait.
An orthotic apparatus may include a garment, a first switch having a first portion and a second portion connected to the garment, a second switch having a first portion and a second portion connected to the garment, a power source connected to the garment, an indicator connected to the garment, a first electrical conductor electrically coupled to the first portion of the first switch and the power source, a second electrical conductor electrically coupled to the power source and the indicator, a third electrical conductor electrically coupled to the indicator and the first portion of the second switch and a fourth electrical conductor electrically coupled to the second portion of the first switch and the second portion of the second switch.
In some embodiments of the invention, the indicator is activated when the first portion of the first switch contacts the second portion of the first switch and the first portion of the second switch simultaneously contacts the second portion of the second switch.
In other embodiments of the invention, the second portion of the first switch and the second portion of the second switch are integrally formed with the garment.